Vamos aclarando un par de cosas
by Silverstation
Summary: Kuroko tiene un importante asunto qué aclarar con Kise. Ellos han comenzado a salir, pero hay cosas que rondan la cabeza del peliceleste.


-Kise-kun..

Llamó el peliceleste con el balón en las manos. Estaba parado a la mitad de la cancha. Kise estaba a unos cuantos metros frente a él.

El rubio lo veía entrenar todas las tardes, siempre que tenía el tiempo disponible para hacerlo. Cuando no había trabajos de modelo que atender, o cuando su propio equipo no lo requería, él siempre estaba ahí, desde ese día..

Los atardeceres en Japón se habían vuelto más hermosos. La llegada del otoño les daba un aspecto mucho más anaranjado del que ya poseían. Tonos dorados, rojizos y amarillos adornaban el cielo sobre sus cabezas. Los árboles comenzaban a perder el color verdoso y las hojas empezaban a caer.

Por más que se lo proponía, nunca podía llegar antes que él. Regularmente, al caminar hacia el parque donde Kuroko siempre practicaba, podía apreciarlo a través de la malla de alambre como botaba la pelota contra el piso, miraba con determinación hacia la canasta de encestar y después terminaba lanzando con fuerza la pelota.

Algunas veces se quedaba ahí de pie sin hablar, sin hacerse notar. Se apoyaba contra la malla y lo observaba, con una sonrisa contenta en los labios y los ojos aguzados. Por más que fallara, Kuroko siempre lo intentaba, así fuera el doble de veces. Una virtud que debía reconocerle. Ya que al igual que él, no era alguien que se daba por vencido con facilidad.

- Dime, Kurokocchi.

Respondió alegre el rubio, sentado en el filo del respaldo de la banca donde le miraba. Abajo, a su lado, descansaba un maletín y entre sus piernas se encontraba Nigou, sentado sobre sus patas traseras mientras jadeaba y movía la cola con bastantes ánimos.

- Desde ese día... hay algo que quiero decirte.

El de ojos azules murmuró despacio.

Kuroko pensaba, que tan agresivas podrían sonar sus palabras cuando expresara lo que había traído en mente desde entonces, desde el día en que ellos comenzaron a salir juntos como pareja. Solo esperaba que el atlético jugador de Kaijo no lo tomara a mal.

- ¿Huh? ¿Qué día? ¿Es algo malo, Kurokocchi? Porque si es así, entonces no quiero saber!

Respondió preocupado el modelo.

- No. No es nada malo Kise-kun. Es solo que... quiero dejar en claro un par de cosas.

El rubio se quedó en silencio, mirándolo y esperando a que continuara hablando. Kuroko, al contrario, dio un paso hacia adelante y después caminó hasta él.

- Tenemos que separar el baloncesto de lo nuestro, Kise-kun. Aunque ahora seamos pareja, no cambia el hecho de que llegará el momento de ser rivales una vez más. Y quería que supieras... que no importa qué... yo siempre haré todo lo posible por que Seirin gane, aún si es contra ti.

Las palabras de Kuroko fueron determinantes. Aún si continuaba hablando con una voz moderada y suave. Sus palabras, dejaban en claro lo decidido que estaba. Incluyendo aquella forma con la que ahora le miraba.

Ryota de pronto lo comprendió todo. De su expresión algo confundida y expectante, se le había escapado una sonrisa, y ahora estaba riendo despreocupado como si aquello no fuera más que para recordarle algo que ya sabía, algo que también había pensado.

- Hahaha. ¡Por supuesto, Kurokocchi!. Definitivamente, eso es algo que no debe cambiar. No podría permitir que fuera de otra manera.

Respondió el modelo. Sin embargo, esa sonrisa alegre en los labios de Kise, se transformó rápidamente en una mucho más maliciosa, y ligeramente soberbia. Tras unos segundos de pausa, con mayor seriedad, agregó.

-Y por supuesto, yo no pienso perder.

Los ojos azules de kuroko, fríos y calculadores, observaban detenidamente a Ryota. Si había algo que le conocía bastante bien, era lo poco compasivo que era frente a un rival en la cancha. Kise tenía una personalidad bastante interesante. A veces era como si tuviera dos caras. Y sabía también, que podía cambiar su actitud en un instante.

Lejos del rubio afectuoso, amigable, alegre y a veces infantil; estaba ese lado suyo demasiado obstinado. Una vez que tiene un objetivo en la mente, especialmente la victoria, no se va rendir hasta alcanzarlo. Esa era la clase de persona que era. Y no era para nada inesperado que Ryota dejara a un lado su lado benevolente para tomar las cosas en serio y hacer pedazos a quien quiera que se le pusiera enfrente.

A veces podía ser sarcástico, sí. Inclusive, manipulador. Pero en el fondo, es una buena persona, y un buen amigo también.

-Entonces ya no tengo nada más que agregar. Me alegra que lo entiendas.

Kuroko respondió de vuelta, con el balón de basket entre sus brazos, aquel que luego dejó caer un momento para tomar a Nigou (quien había estado observándolos todo el tiempo) con las manos y acogerlo en un abrazo.

Mientras tanto, Kise asintió despacio, y se quedó pensativo un momento mientras miraba al peliceleste consentir a su mascota. Afiló la mirada y pensó: Tetsuya tenía ese potencial que nunca pudo utilizar para sus propios fines. Había logrado tanto a lo largo del tiempo, y a decir verdad, a veces trataba de convencerse de que no necesitaba el arma de Kuroko para vencerle. Tenía muchas otras cartas bajo la manga.

Por otro lado, en el plano amoroso; estaba complacido de un punto muy importante. Gane o pierda, Tetsuya estará ahí para él. Porque el peliceleste le pertenece. Su corazón le pertenece, sus labios, su cuerpo y hasta la sangre que corre por sus venas es ahora suya. Gane o pierda en la cancha, en el amor hay una cosa que definitivamente nunca pensará perder, de ahora en adelante.

-Kurokocchi.

Rompió el silencio con voz firme. Y de un salto se puso de pie frente a él.

-Cuando hablas con esa seguridad que se refleja en tus ojos. No puedo evitar sentirme motivado. Haces que me ponga en llamas.

Sentenció mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Después, sin pensarlo demasiado le pasó un brazo por la cintura y apoyando la mano en su espalda baja le atrajo contra su cuerpo de manera repentina. Kuroko se quedó un poco sorprendido e hizo que abriera otro tanto más los ojos.

-¿Kise-kun?.

Tetsuya no entendía a que venía todo eso. Pero a juzgar por la mirada inquisitiva del modelo, y esa sonrisa ladina, podía adivinar una cosa: trataba de seducirlo.

-Lo que dije Kurokocchi. Sin embargo, hay algo que no debes olvidar. Si juegas con fuego, te puedes quemar. ¿Y sabes una cosa?. Kurokocchi.. Personalmente, no puedo evitar el pensar que te sienta sexy cada vez que me retas de esa manera. Cuando hablas así… me dan ganas de besarte.

Kuroko se quedó inmóvil. Nj siquiera pudo responder algo a su favor porque su novio ya estaba besándolo en todo lo ancho y hondo de su boca. Un beso apasionado que no se había visto venir aunque todas las probabilidades lo hubieran pronosticado.

Ryota cerró sus ojos. Subió la mano libre para tomarle con firmeza el rostro mientras él ladeaba el propio. Así sus bocas quedaron perfectamente acomodadas. Inclusive todavía se inclinó un poco hacia abajo para imponer los labios sobre la boca de Kuroko. Aquella que ya se movía al mismo ritmo constante. Los ojos azules de Tetsuya al fin se rindieron también. Dejó de mirarle y acabó por perder el aliento cuando varios segundos transcurrieron.

-Kise-kun… ¿En verdad tienes que… ser así de impulsivo?

Preguntó inmediatamente el mas bajo cuando sus bocas se apartaron. Jadeaba despacio, buscaba aire y rápidamente lo recuperaba, hasta que su respiración se normalizó.

-Lo siento Kurokocchi.

Contestó con voz cantarina.

-Al parecer no me pude resistir. Y no esperes que me arrepienta.

Nigou se mantenía en brazos de Tetsuya. Eventualmente un poco apretado entre los dos cuerpos, por lo que tuvo que ladrar para que ambos hicieran un poco de espacio.

-No. La verdad no creo que te arrepientas. Al menos pudiste haber esperado a que Nigou estuviera en el piso.

Kuroko respondió con normalidad. Sin embargo, era también un pequeño reproche.

-Me aseguraré de tomar en cuenta ese pequeño detalle para la próxima ocasión.

Ryota guiñó un ojo y enseguida se acercó de nuevo para robarle a Kuroko otro pequeño beso en los labios. Lejos de preocuparse por estar en un lugar público, dio la media vuelta y retomó sus cosas. El mas bajo había terminado ya de practicar, y como usualmente, Kise le acompañaría hasta su casa para que el otro pudiera descansar.

-¡Vámonos!

En respuesta, Tetsuya asintió y recogió sus cosas también. Ambos caminaron de vuelta a casa. Pero justo antes de despedirse definitivamente, el peliceleste se plantó frente a Kise. Y con la misma mirada decidida, retomó el tema, para cerrarlo esta vez con una afirmación contundente.

-Kise-kun. Sé que te dije que voy a ganar, sea como sea. Pero hay una cosa que debes saber. Fuera de la cancha, entre nosotros, hay algo en lo que no puedo ganarte.

Kise arqueó una de sus cejas. No entendía a qué se refería su novio con eso.

-¿Ehh?.. ¿Y qué es eso en lo que no puedes ganarme, Kurokocchi?.

-Te lo diré.

Respondió Kuroko, tomando la mano de Ryota y apoyándola contra su propio pecho.

-En esto eres mucho mejor que yo. Pero algún día voy a alcanzarte lo suficiente. Y cuando ese día llegue, en verdad te voy a sorprender.

Kise quedó un poco perplejo por las palabras de Kuroko. Tardó un par de segundos en procesarlo. Pero cuando lo hizo, suavizó su sonrisa y relajó la mirada. Apretó un poco esa pequeña mano que sujetaba la suya y levantó la mano libre para acariciarle la mejilla.

-No te preocupes por eso, Kurokocchi. Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para esperar por ese día. Y yo sé que valdrá la pena.

De pronto se le escaparon un par de risas divertidas.

-Ahahaha, ¡¿Quién lo diría?!. Kurokocchi, eres especial. Mi rival, y al mismo tiempo, la persona que mas quiero en este mundo. ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

Kuroko estaba relajado. No esperaba de Ryota otra cosa más que simplemente lo que era. Kise era comprensible, paciente y benevolente con esa clase de situaciones y eso por supuesto lo apreciaba.

-Gracias, por entenderme. En verdad te lo agradezco. Y quizá no sea tan impensable como crees. Yo conozco a alguien que también ha tenido que aprender a separar los sentimientos de la competencia. Esto no es más que un reto. Confío en que podremos superarlo. Por mi parte, pase lo que pase, seguiré estando a tu lado.

Cuando terminó de hablar, Kuroko soltó la mano de Kise y se abrazó a su torso con firmeza. Sus sentimientos eran claros, pero sus objetivos también. Por su lado, Ryota se sentía conmovido por esas palabras. Así que ni siquiera dudó en abrazarlo de vuelta, con fuerza. Agachó el rostro y lo apoyó contra el hombro del mas bajo. Después acarició sus cabellos y entre murmuros comentó.

-Lo haremos Kurokocchi. Lo haremos. Yo también estaré a tu lado. Porque te quiero.

Esa noche había sido importante. Los hilos de la confianza parecían tejerse con mayor fuerza, incapaces de romperse a pesar de las tempestades. Debía admitirlo, se daba cuenta de cuan abierto podía llegar a ser y de que tan cerca se había sentido del rubio. No solo físicamente, espiritualmente también. Por cada hebra entretejida, ambos se conocían con mayor certeza.

Y eso a Kuroko, le dejaba un buen sabor de boca.


End file.
